The Second Session
by Eliza Darling
Summary: My rendition of the Second Session of Camp Rock. New friends, a new enemy, and Tess as a Mary-Sue? Rated T for language, mentions of sexual content, and later violence. Rating may or may not go up.
1. Red Lips

**Maggie here again! Okay, this is my first Camp Rock fanfic. I know the story line and characters, but I totally changed Tess's character for a reason. Oh, and just a note, Anna Molly's character was based on both Selena Gomez and the song "Anna Molly" by Incubus. Just think of her while reading this. Trust me, Anna Molly is NOT a Mary-Sue. You'll see later. Rating may or may not go up depending on how graphic I want to be.**

**Basically, this is my rendition of how the second session of Camp Rock should be.**

**Have fun reading!**

The first thing Shane Gray noticed about her were her red lips. They were red red. Crimson red. Blood red. That was it, blood red. Like she cut her finger open, dipped her lip brush on the wound, and smeared the blood over her lips as a lip-gloss. Or maybe it was someone else's blood! That'd be creepy. But unlikely to the max. Still, he couldn't keep his eyes off how _red_ the girl's lips were. He didn't care about her wavy black locks, big, brown eyes, petite, curvy body, or porcelain skin. His brown orbs were mesmerized and fixated on her plump, red lips. And this bothered Mitchie Torres.

Since the end of last session, Mitchie and Shane became an item. They went out whenever Connect 3 was in Mitchie's town. They did things any normal couple would do: go out to dinner, go to the movies, share songs they wrote, hold hands, and there was the occasional kiss. Mitchie believed she had tamed the wild Shane Gray from last year. Now that it was Second Session, Mitchie felt mature, like she knew the ropes, and was prepared for anything that was coming her way.

Well, almost anything.

Shane, when in Mitchie's presence, never eyed other girls. She didn't know what to do if he did, like he was doing to Miss Red Lips. He seemed transfixed, and that scared Mitchie. A million thoughts ran through her head. What if he didn't like her anymore? What if he wanted to break up with her? How would she cope if he got with Miss Red Lips? Would she go insane? Could she handle them holding hands and kissing when she was around?

Why wasn't her mother here?

Technically, Connie _was_ at Camp Rock, working in the kitchen for another year, but why wasn't she _there_, next to Mitchie, to tell her not to worry?

Sometimes, a girl just needs her mother for reassurance.

Mitchie took a big breath. She didn't need her mother, not anymore. She was seventeen now. She could handle problems with Shane on her own—

"Hey, Shane! Hey, Mitchie!"

_Same old Caitlyn,_ thought Mitchie. Always _beating me to the punch._

Shane turned and immediately lit up at the sight of Caitlyn's pretty, round face. Shane told Mitchie he and Caitlyn now had a "tight friendship." _Must be a heck-of-a friendship,_ Mitchie thought as she watched Shane give Caitlyn a bear hug. At least with Mitchie, Shane handled her gently, and Mitchie was grateful for that.

Once their hug was over, Caitlyn asked, "So, who's the new girl?"

Shane shrugged. "I have no idea. She has really red lips, though."

Mitchie and Caitlyn exchanged a look. "Really?" Mitchie responded. "I only noticed how great her outfit was."

It was true. Miss Red Lips was sporting a simple black cardigan on top of a long, faded yellow tank; purple leggings that elongated her short legs; a chunky gold necklace; bulky plastic bangles; and simple black pumps. If only she were wearing a black fedora. _Then_ the look would be complete.

Mitchie approached the girl. "Hi!" she exclaimed, sticking out a hand. "Welcome to Camp Rock! I'm Mitchie Torres."

Miss Red Lips smiled and shook Mitchie's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Anomaly Martinez."

A weird look escaped Mitchie's face. "Sorry—did you just say your name was 'Anomaly'?"

Anomaly shrugged. "Oh. Sorry. I sometimes say the name so fast it sounds like that. No. My name is Anna. Molly." She said the name with such a space that it sounded like there was a period after "Anna."

Mitchie gave one of her gigantic, out-of-this-world smiles. "Oh, well nice to meet you, Anna Molly. May I just point out that I _love_ your outfit?"

Anna Molly blushed slightly. "Aw, thanks, Mitchie. It's just something I threw together."

Caitlyn cleared her throat from behind Mitchie. "Ahem, _Mitchie_? Who's your new friend?"

Mitchie turned. "Oh, sorry! Shane, Caitlyn, this is Anna Molly Martinez."

Caitlyn shook Anna Molly's hand. "Hi! I'm Caitlyn. Welcome to Camp Rock!"

Anna Molly glowed. "Thanks!"

Shane stepped in. "Shane Gray," he said, taking Anna Molly's hand. "But you already knew that."

So his cockiness wasn't completely gone.

"Of course!" Anna Molly replied, looking star-struck. "I just _love_ Connect 3—they're my fave band!"

"Glad you have such great taste in music. Tell me—how'd you get your lips to be so red?"

Anna Molly shrugged. "It's a special rogue. It's said to be the same brand Marilyn Monroe used."

Shane nodded. "No wonder." Well, that answered the blood guess Shane had come up with earlier.

A long, white limo appeared. Clad in all white (big white-rimmed sunglasses, white tank, white [fake] fur shawl, white skinny jeans, white slouchy boots) stepped out Tess Tyler. A giant grin was on her face. "Hiiiiyiiieee!" she squealed, running toward Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Anna Molly.

"Who's _that_?" asked Anna Molly to Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled nervously. "Oh, that's Tess Tyler. She was last year's mean girl."

"So what is she this year?"

"Preppy girl. Friendly girl. Mary-Sue. One-color girl. Take your pick."

Anna Molly chuckled.

After last session, Tess suddenly decided to change her attitude. She was now everyone's friend, doing good deeds, helping the homeless and those in poverty, finding homes for stray puppies… she went from mean girl to Mary-Sue in less than a year. Apparently, it was to help her mother's image, but Mitchie thought Tess was just bored of being mean. As for the one color thing? Mitchie had no idea.

"Shane Gray!" cried Tess, wrapping Shane in a hug. She even gave him air-kisses. "Oh Em Gee!" It's been _sooooo_ long since you've been in my town! Where've you been hiding, stud?"

Shane looked off-guard. "Tess, we were in L.A. _last week_."

Tess waved a hand. "Yeah, maybe, but _I_ was gone. Remember? I was in the Philippines putting AC machines in classrooms! You will not _believe_ how hot it is there!

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Uh… huh…" He wasn't used to nice Tess yet.

"So, where's Nate and Jason?" asked Tess, still hugging Shane.

"Nate and Jason are here?" asked Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Oh… yeah," Shane explained. "The three of us are taking over for my uncle this session. Just came up."

"Oh…" said Mitchie. "Okay."

Tess finally took her hands off Shane. "Mitchie-girl! Don't look so down!" she exclaimed, embracing Mitchie in a death-grip. Again, she gave air-kisses.

"Hey… Tess…" said Mitchie unexcitedly. "How… are you?"

"Stuuupennndousss!!" Tess sang. "Oi, you have _no_ idea how tan you can get from tropic weather. I swear, I feel about ten times darker!"

"Yeah—I'm sure."

Tess let go of Mitchie. "Caitlyn," she addressed. "Can't we put the past behind us?" She held her arms out.

Caitlyn pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "I still don't know if I can trust you."

Tess hugged Caitlyn anyway. "Oh… c'mon, Cait! Don't you wanna be Bee Eff Effs again?"

Caitlyn shrugged, or rather, tried to shrug. "I'll think about it."

Tess smiled. "Goody! Oh, look, there's Peggy! Hey, Peggy!" She began to run toward her old crony.

Caitlyn pursed her lips again. "Weird."

Shane and Mitchie agreed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to her new look on life," said Mitchie.

"_So_ glad you didn't introduce us," said Anna Molly with a sigh of relief.

"So… need any help with your bags? Mine are already in my cabin," Mitchie suggested.

Anna Molly smiled. "Wow! That'd be great! Thanks, Mitchie!" Mitchie and Anna Molly grabbed some bags and started heading west. "Hey, Caitlyn, I'm gonna show Anna Molly 'round the camp, 'kay? Think you can be without me for a while?" asked Mitchie.

Caitlyn smirked. "'Course," she replied. "I need to talk to Shane about something anyway."

"Great!" The two girls left Shane and Caitlyn behind.

And while Anna Molly and Mitchie were out touring, drama started brewing at Camp Rock.

**Ooh, what'll happen? I'll try and update as often as I can! Leave your reviews here~!**

**'Till then, my luverlies!**

**~Maggie**


	2. Secrets

**So, here's chapter 2! Turns out something's going on between Nate, Caitlyn, and Shane... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Anna Molly" by Incubus.**

**Author's Note: I can't write songs for crap, so just bear with me, please?**

"Dude, Shane, where's that bird house you promised me _last year_?" asked Jason from the mini-stage. Nate and Jason were setting up for a little opening concert that night to welcome all campers to Camp Rock.

"Now that you're here, why don't you make one yourself?" Shane shot back. Nate and Caitlyn giggled.

"Hey Jace! Hey Nate!" called Caitlyn, waving. Was it just she, or did she see a hint of a blush on Nate's face? "Um, what's up?"

"Hey, Caitlyn!" Jason and Nate called back, stepping down from the little wooden stage. Above it showed a large banner screaming, "Welcome, Campers!"

As Shane inhaled the pine and sights around him, Caitlyn embraced Nate and Jason in a group hug.

"I missed you guys!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "You rarely went to Seattle this past year."

"We missed you, too," said Nate. "And blame out manager for picking our tour cities. But at least you got to see Shane when he shot those ads in October and February."

"Still," Caitlyn sighed, "Connect 3 isn't complete with just Shane."

"Hey, Cait," Jason whispered, "think you have time to make me a bird house this session?"

Caitlyn playfully slapped Jason's arm. "Make your own! And quit obsessing over the stupid thing!"

Meanwhile, Shane had his back turned on the trio. He was going over everything that had happened this past year.

Camp Rock had changed him. No longer was he the cocky, self-centered Shane Gray, unable to handle a music video shoot without yelling at at least ten people.

But last summer was a wake-up call. After hearing Mitchie's voice, he became obsessed with finding her. He heard her at the Final Jam, singing the same song she had sung when he heard her the first time. That's when they decided they were compatible for each other. They saw each other over the past year, and Shane respected her. While she was around, he never even looked at another girl. It seemed they would be together for a long time.

Shane turned to see Caitlyn talking to Nate and Jason, smiling as if they conversed all the time.

He tapped Caitlyn on her shoulder. "Hey, you ready?" He gestured toward his private cabin.

Nate looked confused. "Ready for what?" he asked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "Just some private talk. We've been confiding in each other."

"Oh. Okay," Nate replied. Then he tapped Jason. "C'mon, break's over. Let's leave them alone for a couple of minutes."

Shane led Caitlyn to his room, locked the door, and closed the curtains.

~-~-~-

Nate felt a pang stab at his chest every time he saw Caitlyn with Shane. He felt as if he'd _never_ get her. He found himself falling for her over the past year, thinking of how she only grew more beautiful as each day went by. Nate even went so far as to writing a song about her. And now that he saw her again, he took in how her light brown curls framed her round, full face, her petite figure, her large eyes, and bright lips. Nate especially loved the way she smiled, largely, but not as large as Mitchie's smile. She was perfect in every way, in Nate's mind.

This session, Nate vowed to tell Caitlyn how he felt about her, and he _wouldn't_ chicken out.

"Hey, Nate!" called Jason. "Help me with this, wouldja?"

Nate ran over to Jason help him set up an amp.

~-~-~-

Shane made sure no one was watching as he locked the door and drew the curtains closed. He had been waiting for this for months. To feel her lips upon his again. To feel her touch his face. To hear her voice whisper in his ear seductively.

"Nice room," Caitlyn complimented as Shane locked the door. She sat at the edge of his queen-sized bed and crossed her legs. "You even have a view of the lake." She pointed her chin at one of his windows. Caitlyn thought about her room, the room she was sharing with Mitchie, some girl named Jenny, and—Caitlyn shuddered at the thought—_Tess_. It was smaller, and definitely more cramped, considering she was sharing it with three other girls, two of which she _knew_ were fashion obsessed. Then again, Shane was a celebrity. He got better treatment.

As soon as he got the last curtain closed, Caitlyn threw her arms around Shane and almost forced her lips against his. Shane was taken aback, but soon regained his balance and kissed Caitlyn with even more force. Caitlyn let out a playful squeal, not breaking the contact, and ran her hands through Shane's dark, soft hair, softer than her dog's. Over the past year, they had developed much more than just a mere "tight friendship."

Shane Gray was in Seattle last October, shooting an ad. During his break on the third day, he spotted Caitlyn getting out of school. He had almost forgotten how cute she was. If it weren't for Mitchie, he'd be flirting with Caitlyn. But, then again, he never had to _tell_ Mitchie. He was smart enough to know he rarely saw his _real_ girlfriend. And it _was_ possible to cover another relationship up.

Caitlyn knew it was wrong to do this to Mitchie, but there was something about Shane—something that wouldn't let her refuse any of his requests. Maybe it was her need to rebel every once in a while. Or maybe it was because se was just so good-looking. Either way, she still got with him.

But as soon as Connect 3 came to Seattle, she saw the way Nate looked at her. With _trust_. It was too obvious to tell he liked her. But—did Caitlyn feel the same way? She then felt guilty. She was with her best friend's boyfriend, and her boyfriend's best friend liked her. Now, _that_ was a dilemma.

And now that Nate _and_ Mitchie were attending Camp Rock for another session, Caitlyn didn't know if she could keep the truth from both of them—when they _trusted_ her so much. It just might be too much to bear.

Shane sensed the weird look on Caitlyn's face. He cupped her jaw with his hand. "Hey—what's wrong?" She was _never_ like this around him.

Caitlyn bit her lip. "I-I don't know how long we can keep this a secret… you know, with both Nate _and_ Mitchie here. Someone's bound to find out and tell them."

Shane looked confused. "What's so wrong if Nate finds out?"

Almost, Caitlyn let out a small laugh. "You don't know?" she asked, surprised Shane hadn't even _suspected_.

"Know what? _What's_ going on, Caitlyn?" Shane looked ready to let loose his legendary temper.

"Nate likes me!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "You've _never_ seen the way he looks at me? How he always hugs me a little longer? And how he looks like he wants to say something to me, but refrains at the last second?"

Caitlyn could see Shane taking it all in. "Seriously?" was all he could say.

"Yes! Look—we're gonna have to come clean sooner or later. You _need_ to tell Mitchie!"

Shane was surprised Caitlyn was dead serious. _Tell_ Mitchie? Didn't Caitlyn know how mad she'd be?

He sighed. "_Soon_, okay? We need to find the right time. But if I tell Mitchie—you need to tell Nate." Fair's fair, right?

Caitlyn stiffened, then regained her composure. "Deal."

They began to kiss again to seal it.

~-~-~-

When Caitlyn left Shane's cabin half an hour later (they sealed their pact with _much_ more than a mere kiss; they _were_, after all, already seventeen), Shane thought of how he would tell Mitchie his secret. Would he just give her a twenty-seven second conversation explanation like he had with his last girlfriend? Over the _phone_? That'd be jerk-ish, even for him, and he wasn't like that anymore. But he didn't want Mitchie now. He wanted Caitlyn. Caitlyn, the sneaky girl, daring to try something new. Caitlyn, who loved Shane as the rebellious bad boy.

He loved Caitlyn, he really did. He wanted it to be serious instead of just a fling. Her smile made him melt. Her candy-flavored lips made his knees weak.

Shane had to make Caitlyn his public girlfriend.

Lying on his bed, he let his thoughts drift, from Caitlyn, to Mitchie, then Caitlyn again, and… Anna Molly?

What _about_ that new girl? There was something… mysterious about her, like she was hiding something behind those blood red lips of hers. She was certainly _interesting_, that's for sure. She was pretty cute, too…

No! Not Anna Molly! Caitlyn… Caitlyn…

But somehow, his thoughts kept drifting back to Anna Molly. She was like a wild horse Shane wanted to tame. Was it possible… he liked her? Like that?

_No!_ He thought. _I_ love_ Caitlyn. I can't just give someone like _her_ up… but there's just something about Anna Molly… something that makes me attracted to her…_

And he came up with song lyrics right then and there.

"_I picture your face at the back of my eyes_

_A fire in the attic, proof of the prize_

_Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly…"_

There was no denying it. He liked Anna Molly as well as Caitlyn.

But which girl would he choose?

~-~-~-

As Caitlyn walked back to her cabin, still glowing from her encounter with Shane, guilt struck her.

She couldn't tell Nate. She just couldn't.

Someone like Jason, maybe, could handle rejection better than sensitive Nate. He would most likely _cry_ if Caitlyn told him the truth… his reaction would probably make _her_ cry as well.

Caitlyn questioned herself: did she _really_ love Shane? He was a great guy, if she were _really_ into the bad boy type of guy. But… did she like Nate _more_? Possibly… _love_?

Not at all. She just didn't want to break Nate's heart.

But she knew she'd have to tell him…

Best do it quick, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

But when would she do it?

**Turns out everything is not what it seems at Camp Rock. The plot only thickens in the next chapter... Stick around to see what happens!**

**Leave your reviews here!**

**'Till then, my luverlies,**

**~Maggie**


	3. BFF

**Yay, Chapter 3 is up! This is a particularly short chapter, but I think I'll make up for that with the next chapter, which is insanely long. Okay, we are introduced to another big character that will have a large part in the story (but not as big as Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, or Tess). Anyone figured out why I made Tess a Mary-Sue yet? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or its characters. They are property of Disney (sadly). I also do not own the song "Magic", by whoever it is that wrote it (because we should all know that there's an older version of the song--not just the Selena Gomez version). I do, however, own Anna Molly and Jack.**

Anna Molly sniffed the woodsy air. "Mmm…" she hummed slowly, rubbing her bright red lips together and closing her eyes. She and Mitchie had so far toured Mitchie's cabin, her cabin, the cafeteria, where Anna Molly met Connie, and the lake.

But the woods were Anna Molly's favorite part of Camp Rock. They were so thick, so sheltered, so peaceful, so… silent.

Anna molly guessed someone could scream at the top of his or her lungs in the middle of those woods and no one would hear.

That made a sly smile appear on her face. Her blood red lips twisted into a devious, devilish smirk, and for a second, Mitchie thought her lips really _were_ painted with someone's blood. But it was just for one second.

"Something funny, Anna Molly?" Mitchie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna Molly shook her head. "Just… recalling something that happened not too long ago." Something that happened three days ago.

The giant grin appeared on Mitchie's face. "Oh yeah? What was it?"

Anna Molly waved a hand. "Oh… I'd tell you, but…"

"Lemme guess, it's a secret?"

Mitchie's new friend nodded. "Yeah. _Big_ secret. Sorry—I didn't mean to—"

"Eh. En Bee Dee," Mitchie replied. (1)

"En Bee Dee?" Anna Molly looked confused.

"En Bee Dee? No Big Deal? It's IM talk."

"Oh."

They walked in silence, Mitchie leading, recalling old memories, Anna Molly planning.

Now, I'd tell you what she was planning, but that would just ruin the mystique of the story.

Anna Molly was the first to break the growing silence. "Hey, Mitchie?"

"Hm?" Mitchie looked over her shoulder.

"You're a singer, right?" Anna Molly started twiddling with her thumbs.

"Yeah." The smile returned. "Why?"

"I-I need some work on my technique for, um, the Final Jam."

"Oh yeah? Let's hear what you can do."

Anna Molly stiffened. She could get pretty shy, especially when she was performing, which she rarely did. It was the non-exposure that made her antsy.

Mitchie sensed what Anna Molly was going through, but still grinned. "Don't worry—no one will hear. I used to be the same way."

"What made you change?"

"Final Jam last year. C'mon Anna Molly, now I'm curious."

Anna Molly took a deep breath. "I'm covering that old song, 'Magic.'"

Mitchie grinned and nodded, and Anna Molly took another deep breath.

"Okay—here goes…

_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic_

_You know_

_Never believe it's not so…_

_It's magic_

_You know_

_Never believe it's not so…"_

She had a high-pitched voice, but a sweet one, kind of like Mitchie's. Mitchie had to admit—the girl could sing. Sure it was competition, a competition Mitchie didn't win last year, but still—she wanted to help Anna Molly.

Mitchie's smile only grew into one of her freakish grins. "Wow—I… I think it's amazing! And yeah, I'll help! I mean, your voice gets kind of flat when you sing 'never', but you've got a really great voice."

Anna Molly glowed. "Really? Thanks _so_ much, Mitchie!" The girls hugged.

The new camper sensed Mitchie _really_ trusted her. Like, _**really**_.

Anna Molly knew what she had to do.

The devious smirk returned.

~-~-~-

This session, Tess was sharing a room with Mitchie, Caitlyn, and a girl named Jenny Jones, probably a first sessioner. Good. She could show Mitchie she had changed, be BFFs with Caitlyn again, and show the new girl the ropes.

Now, the reason Tess had changed was for her mother, the famous TJ Tyler. Tess wanted to be unlike her, and before, she was the same—mean. She bossed everyone around… and eventually pushed everyone she cared about away. During the past year, she vowed to help those in need—and she had the money to do so. From Africa to Hong Kong, Tess helped everyone. Her mother even smiled at her—TJ's image was bigger and better than ever. That, of course, was where Tess got the moolah for her charity acts.

The whole thing was like feng shui for her—a way for Tess to make herself over.

And the reason she went one-color with her outfits? Feng shui, in a different way. It was more of an experiment—an experiment that required more shopping, that is. It was a way to treat herself—and Tess felt better afterward. She now had a smile on her face everywhere she went, she felt so good.

The door to her cabin creaked open, and Tess turned. In walked a small girl of about fifteen or sixteen, hauling a purple suitcase bigger than her. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and big, dark brown eyes. Her skin was a few shades darker than Tess's (who got _very_ tan over the past year) and über-long eyelashes. Her eyes were heavily lined like Billy Joe's and her lip-gloss was pinker and shinier than all of Tess' pink outfits. She was cute, in a petite sort of way. Tess guessed this was the new girl.

Tess put her copy of _Seventeen_ down on her bed and uncrossed her legs. "Hiyiee!" she squealed, smiling quite largely.

The new girl was painfully shy. "Hi," she said softly, wiggling a few fingers. "I'm Jenny. But, um, _please_, call me Jack. That's my nickname, you know."

Jack talked shyly, like a teacher had just called out her name and asked her a very hard question. To Tess, she was _adorable_. She couldn't help but smile even bigger. She got up to hug her.

"I'm Tess Tyler! Welcome to Camp Rock!" She hugged and air-kissed Jack without the new girl's permission. But Tess didn't care. She wanted to make Jack feel right at home.

Jack let out a nervous giggle. "Oh, um, _hi_. Nice to meet you, Tess."

Tess pulled away. "You too, girl! So… what's your specialty?"

Twiddling with her thumbs, Jack looked down. "Singing, if you can believe it," she mumbled. "But—I'm really good aw it. I'm just too soft-spoken to seem like I can sing loudly."

Tess nodded. "Oh—don't worry one bit! I believe ya! Singing's my specialty, too!" The two girls giggled—Tess giddily, Jack nervously.

"Um… coolio," said Jack, giving a shy smile.

"Coolio! I love_ it_!" cried Tess, wanting to try out the new word. She hugged Jack again.

Tess was sure going to love this session.

**(1) I spelled out "En Bee Dee" instead of just using "NBD". Hope you guys get it!**

**Okay, if anyone has critique on my characters, I will be glad to accept it! I wanna know what I need to do better with them! I know, right now the story just seems so passive, but the active parts are coming up, as well as the main plot. (And you thought it was all gonna be about drama--as if! That's a main element, but I'm trying to make it more suspense and mystery...) So, remember to leave your reviews here!**

**'Till then, my luverlies!**

**~Maggie**


End file.
